Dying in Your Loves Hands
by Beautiful Lynette
Summary: okay this could be a one shot or you can review and tell my we.Okay this is abotu how Zelda awaits Link and when he comes problems follow....if you want to know the rest read and review!Flames are welcome first Zelda story.


Okay this is a one shot...about duh Zelda and Link...it's told by Zelda and how she awaits her love...

* * *

Zelda's POV... 

I sat down on a rock next to the Zora River with my hair flapping in the wind...It happenedseven years ago...when I fell in love...his name was Link...

Sevenyears ago

I was spying on my father and his new warrior...Ganondorf..many Ganondorf.I sensed evil I had dreams about him...ruling the Earth with evil.I thought there was no hope until HE came.People say stuff about love at first sight...and this was it...beside the fact I knew this boy had to save Earth...I knew it...but who said I ever wanted it to be that way?His name was Link...he walked up to me and I asked him about Ganondorf...he didn't say anything but I knew that he thought he too was evil.

That night I dreamed about Link saving Earth and then us living happily together...I never kneww I would be one of the sages...and live most of my life..in a chamber away from my love only to watch him grow up...

Present.

I walked to the bridge slowly..then suddenly the wind spoke telling me to go...go to the castle quick...only one thing could suprise me...

When I arrived at the castle my dad stood tall staring at me...

"What is it father?"I said not really caring about anything right now.

"You have recieved a letter my daughter."He said then smiled."You've made me proud...Zelda.."

I was shocked he never called me Zelda he always called me daughter.

I looked down at the letter it was from Link!

_Dear Zelda,_

_Only time can keep us apart.Nothing else could make me stop loving you.Princess...I will be at the ranch awaiting your beauty to enter.When that time comes it will be the time to tell you something._

_Be safe my princess,_

_Link..._

I stood there smiling but then grabbed my pink long jacket and got on my horse...Dawn a tan sun type of colored horse.Dawn and I rode to the ranch as fast as we could then an arrow shot in front of me...It was a trap only to get me killed.You always fall for love.I looked around no one was around who ever it was knew what they were doing.

I spoke too fast in my mind because as soon as I turned around still to go to the ranch another arrow came at me but this time it was a fire arrow and burned part of my arm.I squinted in pain.Now one hand was holding the rains of my hore and the other holding my arm where I got burned.Only this time a saw a black figure jump across the field towards me.It was to fast and easily caught up to my horse.I looked at it...

it was shadow Link the very thing I had to lock up with Ganondorf.Someone let him out but I remebered your always near your shadow...Link was here.I whistled and kicked as much as I could to get her running my but then all of the sudden a light arrow shot at Shadow Link.Only one person had those arrows beside me.

"My princess,now you know not to be in the field without a guard."Link said while slashing his sword through air a shadow.

"Very funny sir Link...but I believe you are the one who told me to meet you here."I said while my horse ran away from me as I stepped down.

"Now my princess my mother named me Link and that is the named I would like to be called...and are you not the one who chose to come?"he said with a smirk and smile.

"Okay Link I only came because I wanted to see the one I loved.."I said starting to retrive energy for din's fire.

"Why now my princess why do you think I came?"He said as he finally hit the shadow only to make it disappear.

"To protect Hyrule..."I guessed stupidly.

"Close my princess I came to protect my love."He said putting his sword away.

"My name is Zelda and I do not need to be protected."I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Why did I have to slay the shadow then?"He said getting closer to my face.

"because you chose to."I said getting closer to him.

"Zelda,I love you..."Link said giving my a kiss.I put my arms around his shoulder as his moved to my waist.He pulled me into a more passionate kiss.We kissed until we ran out of breath.

"I love you too Link..."I said as I pulled away from him.

"that is why I came...Zelda(he gets on his knee and holds my hand)will you make me a honored man and be my wife?"He asked showkng my a ring made out of diamonds from every temple.

"I would lve to make you honored...yes I will be your wife."I said as he put the ring on me.

I stared into his eye's then I felt a sharp pain in my chest...there a bloody arrow was pierrced.

I looked at Link in the eye his eye was already in shock and sadness.He put his hands around my back and sinked to the ground he sat me there to.

"I...always wanted...to die this way...in my loves arms..."I said before my life was over...but then I felt energy go through me as a pink faries disappeared into thin air...

"Your not going to die..."Link said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Just remeber my love when I die ...I want tl die in your hands ...my loves hands..."K said as I put my hands on his chest ...I looked down the arrow that almosted killed me was on the ground in one piece.I looked up and smiled.His hands were now around my waist as we pulled into a kiss.My hands slowly pulled around his neck as we kissed until we could not breath anymore.

"I died n my loves hands..."I said as I hung onto his back as we rode off on his horse to a place were we would spend the rest of our lifes...heaven with eachother.

* * *

Omg that took forever...idk if you guys want me 2 continue this or just keep it a one shot...flames are welcome since this is my first I need to improve...REVIEW!OR I WILL GET GANONDORF TO KILL YOU!LOL JK! 


End file.
